Dia Milikku, Bukan Milikmu
by Casseira Heavenly
Summary: Chelsea dan Lanna saling bermusuhan. Lanna bersumpah untuk merebut semua yang dimiliki Chelsea, termasuk teman dan kekasihnya. Ketika sesosok pemuda 'primitif' muncul, apakah dia berhasil merebutnya juga? Rated T for safe. RnR! Based on HM IoH.


**Heyaaa! Bertemu lagiii! Sebelumnya, maaf saya belum update fic yang lain! Kemungkinan bakal diupdate kalau ada libur lagi. Terus, saya membuat fic dengan pairing ini dengan tujuan, pairing ini juga bisa berkembang biak ficnya (lho? Gaje banget?), karena jarang ada orang yang suka pairing ini. Nah, sekarang selamat membaca! Mudah-mudahan kalian jadi suka pairing ini seperti saya! XD**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon**

* * *

'_Terdampar di pulau terpencil dalam keadaan selamat, kehilangan hampir semua harta benda, hidup bersama orang tak dikenal, dan akhirnya berusaha bertahan hidup dengan menjalani peternakan_,' kata seorang gadis berambut cokelat dalam hati dengan penuh semangat. '_Tak pernah kusangka aku akan mengalami hal-hal seperti ini! Padahal tadinya aku hanya ingin kabur dari rumah. Mungkin ini akan menjadi kesempatanku menjalani hidup yang baru!_' Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya yang pucat. Mata _sapphire_-nya berbinar-binar karena antusiasme.

"Chelsea!" panggil seorang kakek tua botak – yang kepalanya terlihat lebih besar dibandingkan badannya – sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti orang-orangan sawah. Nada kakek itu terdengar sedikit memerintah. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya – angin semilir meniup perlahan rambut cokelat sebahunya. "Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. "Aku sudah selesai, kok. Ngomong-ngomong tumben kau ke sini, Taro, ada apa?" Daun-daun merah dan jingga khas musim _autumn_ membentuk pusaran kecil di dekat kakinya. Suara ayam berkotek dipadu lenguhan sapi entah kenapa terdengar manis di telinganya. Mentari juga seperti sedang memamerkan dirinya – merajalela, tanpa awan sedikit pun di langit. Cerah dan tak berawan adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hari itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Taro. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan kembali bertumpu pada tongkat kayunya yang berwarna seperti kelabu. Dihirupnya udara segar dalam-dalam – menikmati pemandangan peternakan yang tersaji dihadapannya. "Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar kok."

Tawa Chelsea meledak. "Jalan-jalan! Sejak kapan kau jadi suka jalan-jalan? Biasanya kau lebih memilih diam di rumah dibandingkan pergi ke luar dan menikmati udara segar. Oh, sudah siang, aku mau pergi dulu ya, _bye_!" seru gadis itu riang sambil berlari. Langkah-langkahnya begitu ringan dan cepat sehingga terlihat hampir tidak menyentuh tanah. Taro hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, tersenyum simpul menatap sosoknya yang kian menjauh.

"Bukan main, anak itu." Senyumnya berkembang menjadi kekehan geli dengan suara parau akibat usia senja. "Begitu berani dan tak mau tunduk pada orang lain, juga sedikit tidak tahu sopan santun. Walaupun begitu, _Sunny Islands_ ini memang memerlukannya. Padahal pertama kali aku melihatnya, kukira dia bocah lemah dan manja seperti gadis kota pada umumnya. Siapa yang menyangka dalam tubuh sekecil itu tersimpan kelincahan dan kekuatan yang lebih dari pada anak lainnya?" Kakek itu mengibaskan debu dari baju _overall_ birunya.

* * *

Chelsea terus berlari dengan lincah – tanpa suara ke arah kekasihnya yang terlihat sedang bersantai di _beach_. Ia adalah pemuda berambut _silver _yang cuek – matanya bagaikan batu mulia _amethyst_ yang tak hanya menyimpan keindahan, tapi juga misteri. Tapi, tiba-tiba, Lanna – mantan bintang idola itu – datang menghampiri pemuda itu pula. Kaki Chelsea seakan terpaku ke tanah melihat mereka berciuman dengan mesra, seakan mereka sudah biasa melakukannya. _Aqua dress_ Lanna seolah melambai-lambai ditiup angin, begitu pula rambut warna _honey_-nya – menambah keindahan pemandangan tersebut. Indah bagi orang lain – tapi bukan untuk seorang gadis berbandana merah yang berdiri mematung di sana. Tiba-tiba saja, mereka berdua – Lanna dan kekasih Chelsea – seperti tersadar bahwa Chelsea sedang memperhatikan mereka.

Pemuda yang berpakaian koboi tersebut seperti tersambar petir melihat kekasihnya yang resmi. "Tunggu...," ucapnya dengan sedikit tersendat – mungkin karena kaget. Sementara di belakangnya, Lanna melipat lengan di dada dan melontarkan _evil smirk _pada Chelsea – gadis yang dia anggap sebagai musuh. Tatapannya seperti: _'Bagaimana? Aku sukses merebut "barang" kepunyaanmu lagi. Dan, tidak akan sampai di sini, aku akan merebut semua yang kaumiliki.' _Chelsea bukan sekedar mengenal tatapan itu – tapi juga sering mendapatkannya. Ia membuang muka, tak ingin melihat senyum kemenangan idola manja itu.

"Chelsea," kata pemuda itu. Chelsea menoleh kepadanya seperti gadis-gadis yang biasa mendapati kekasihnya selingkuh dan sebagainya, ia tak berurai air mata – tatapannya tajam dan menusuk, solah menantang. Kekasihnya terkejut mendapati kenyataan, bahwa Chelsea seperti tidak sedih_. _"Aku bukan bermaksud selingkuh atau apa. Tapi, aku lebih memilih Lanna, maaf."

"Tidak usah minta maaf, Vaughn." Sedikit pun tak terlukiskan perasaan sedih ataupun kecewa di wajahnya. Air mukanya keras dan menantang. "Kita putus. Titik." Lanna tersenyum, ekspresinya sulit ditebak. Ia mengibaskan tangannya – membuat gerakan seperti mengusir lalat ketika Vaughn hendak mendekatinya kembali.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tak mau," ujar gadis bermata cokelat itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Mata _violet_ Vaughn kini tampak nyaris keluar dari wajahnya. "Yang kuinginkan hanya merebut semua kepunyaan Chelsea dan membuatnya menangis, tapi, sepertinya merebutmu darinya juga tak dapat membuatnya cukup sedih. Apa mungkin dia mengencanimu hanya semata-mata dia tak bisa merasakan **cinta **pada semua pemuda, dan berharap bisa merasakannya dengan cara berpacaran denganmu?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar lebih mirip pernyataan di telinga Chelsea – yang masih belum bergerak. Kata-kata Lanna begitu mengena. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dan dirasakan Vaughn tentang itu, ia berbalik dari mereka – gadis itu berlari kembali ke _West Town_. Terdengar olehnya seruan "Tunggu!" – entah siapa yang meneriakkannya ia tak peduli. Langkah-langkah kaki di belakangnya terdengar, sepertinya ada yang mengejarnya.

Menambah kecepatan, ia berbelok ke arah _East Town_ – dengan harapan tidak ada yang mengejarnya. Tapi, si pengejar tetap tidak mau berhenti, walaupun jarak di antara mereka semakin melebar. Chelsea memperkirakan dari bunyi napas si pengejar – bahwa ia sudah mulai kelelahan, padahal, gadis berambut cokelat muda itu sama sekali belum merasa lelah. Ia terus berlari ke mana kakinya membawanya pergi – sampai akhirnya, di depannya muncul pemandangan air sungai yang arusnya deras dan sebuah pohon yang besar – dahannya kokoh dan berada tepat di atas, tengah-tengah sungai tersebut.

Chelsea menjilat bibir atasnya, tapi tak menghentikan larinya. Ketika ia sudah dekat, ia melompat tinggi, meraih dahannya dengan tangannya yang mungil, sehingga posisinya bergelatungan di pohon – bawahnya sungai yang deras. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia mengayunkan badannya ke depan – arah tempat yang tak pernah ia datangi itu, melepaskan pegangannya, dan mendarat dengan mulus di tempat yang tak pernah didatangi penduduk di situ.

Ia segera masuk lebih dalam tempat yang mirip _jungle_ tersebut. Mata birunya mengagumi keasrian tempat tersebut. Pohon-pohon besar menjulang tinggi, daun-daun yang berwarna merah-jingga bertaburan di mana-mana, air sungai yang begitu jernih sehingga dasarnya terlihat – ikan dapat berenang dengan bebas tanpa takut akan polusi. Tapi, ingatan tentang kejadian tadi masih mengganggunya.

Sejak pertama kali datang – Lanna memang membencinya karena ia disukai semua orang, dan banyak pemuda-pemuda yang suka padanya. Karena itu, mantan idola itu merasa kesal, mendapati ada orang yang lebih baik dari pada dirinya sendiri – dan sejak saat itu gadis itu mengikrarkan janji pada dirinya sendiri untuk merebut semua kepunyaan Chelsea, termasuk sahabat dan kekasihnya. Berusaha membuat gadis itu sedih, dan ingin sekali membuat ia menangis – karena Lanna tahu, bahwa musuhnya itu sangat sulit dibuat menangis, juga tak pernah merasakan cinta. Maka, gadis itu memanfaatkan dua kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Chelsea, berusaha membuatnya memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya.

Tapi, entah kenapa Chelsea tidak merasakan kesedihan ketika mengetahui Vaughn direbut darinya. Itu karena dia tidak mencintai Vaughn. Chelsea sendiri tahu tentang hal itu dan memilih tidak ambil pusing untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kalau ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda-pemuda lain, pasti Lanna mencoba merebutnya. Selagi berpikir, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi langkah yang semakin mendekat. Gadis itu cepat-cepat bersembunyi di semak-semak. Di seberang sungai, _East Town_, terlihat seorang pria berambut cokelat ikal yang memakai bandana ungu sedang terengah-engah.

Matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya seperti sedang mencari-cari seseorang, yaitu Chelsea. Rupanya ia ikut menyaksikan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, dengan jelas pula. "Ke mana dia pergi?" katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apa dia tidak apa-apa? Padahal aku ingin menghiburnya, tapi ya sudahlah." Ia berbalik dan melenggang pergi.

Dalam hati Chelsea berterima kasih untuk _fisherman_ itu karena ingin menghiburnya, tapi di lain pihak dia juga kecewa karena semua lelaki yang ditemuinya mudah menyerah untuk mendapatkannya. Kenapa ia tidak mencoba mencarinya lebih lama dan teliti? Gadis itu bangkit dan ketika baru saja berbalik...

"Siapa kamu?" tanya seorang pemuda berkulit gelap yang memakai kulit harimau untuk sarung tangannya, celana atau apapun itu untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, dan sepatunya. Di wajahnya tertoreh garis-garis oranye terang. Ia menghunuskan sebilah pisau pendek pada gadis itu. Chelsea mundur selangkah – terkejut dengan kemunculan tanpa suara pemuda itu. Ia mengambil sabitnya dan mengacungkannya balik pada pemuda itu – berusaha terlihat berani. Keringat dingin sudah muncul di keningnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya 'Siapa kamu?," jawab Chelsea setelah diam sejenak – sedikit ragu-ragu. Sabitnya masih mengarah ke wajah pemuda berambut cokelat tua yang terlihat sedikit _spiky _itu. Mata cokelat tua pemuda itu terlihat memancarkan rasa ingin tahu dan kepolosan. Berbeda dengan mata Vaughn yang terkesan dingin dan angkuh, Chelsea merasa hangat saat menatap kedua bola mata cokelat itu. Gadis itu mulai menurunkan sabitnya dan memasukkannya lembali ke dalam ranselnya, sepertinya ia tidak sanggup mengacungkannya kepada pemilik mata cokelat itu. Ekspresinya mulai melembut. "Lihat. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, jadi, bisa kau turunkan pisaumu itu?"

Pemuda itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia meneliti Chelsea dengan cermat, sehingga gadis itu jadi merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu. Ia mulai berjalan mengelilinginya, mengangkat sejumput rambut cokelat muda Chelsea, mengendusnya. "Kau tidak seperti hewan," ucapnya bingung. "Bersih."

"Terima kasih...?" jawab Chelsea bingung. "Siapa namamu?"

"Nama, Shea!" balasnya dengan kalimat yang agak berantakan. "Ayo datangi Wada!"

"Wada?" ucap gadis itu bingung. "Ap-"

Chelsea's POV

"Wada?" ucapku bingung. "Ap-"

Detik berikutnya, Shea sudah memelukku di pinggang dengan sebelah tangannya dan mulai berayun dari pohon ke pohon menggunakan sulur pohon dengan cepat. Aku merasa pusing – kepalaku serasa diputar-putar. Baru kali ini aku dibawa berayun-ayun menggunakan sulur. Pemandangan di bawahku berganti-ganti dengan cepat, sehingga ketakutan mulai merembes ke dalam diriku. Kupeluk lehernya kuat-kuat, aku sudah tidak peduli siapa dia – tapi yang penting jangan sampai jatuh! Tapi, entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman di dalam pelukannya yang terasa kuat.

Setelah beberapa saat yang menegangkan, ia sudah mendarat di tanah dengan mulus – tanpa suara. Cengkramanku mulai melemas dan dia membantuku berdiri kembali dengan lembut. Jantungku masih berdebar-debar karena tadi. Di depanku terlihat sebuah rumah sederhana dari kayu dan beratap daun-daun lebar. Aku mengikuti Shea masuk ke dalam rumah itu dengan bingung sekaligus penasaran.

Begitu sampai di dalam, aku melihat sebuah karpet dari kulit beruang dan beberapa kepala hewan **asli** digantung di dinding. Sebuah tungku yang di depannya ada seorang laki-laki. Kutebak dia adalah ayah Shea. Ia memakai baju dari kulit macan tutul, rambutnya hitam panjang dan liar, matanya juga hitam. Ikat kepala dari tulang hewan menghiasi kepalanya dan seekor kadal (aku tidak tahu sudah mati atau masih hidup) sedang diisapnya. Hidungnya besar dan merah, dua garis putih tergambar di wajahnya.

"Wada," panggil Shea cepat. Lelaki yang-lebih-primitif-dibanding-Shea itu menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Lalu, Shea menunjukku. "Dia manusia?"

"Dia... manusia... teman..." Laki-laki yang bernama Wada ini lebih sulit dimengerti cara bicaranya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa. Shea balik menatapku dengan mata cokelatnya yang berbinar-binar.

"Teman?" tanyanya padaku penuh harap. Aku nyaris tertawa melihat kepolosannya. Kuanggukkan kepalaku dengan yakin, entah kenapa aku merasa senang padanya. Dia terlihat sangat gembira. "Shea punya teman! Besok datang lagi?" Kuanggukkan kepalaku lagi. Aku merasa sangat gembira pula – kali ini, Lanna takkan bisa merebut temanku kembali. Tidak akan. Atau mungkinkah ia?

**

* * *

Uwooo! Akhirnya... Jadi! Chapter pertama ini kupersembahkan pada Kazeyana Fami yang berulang tahun! Walaupun saya nggak tahu dia suka pairing ini atau nggak. –ditabok-**

**Maaf kalau ada typo, alur kecepetan, OOC, dll. Oh ya, jangan RnR ya! XD**

**FREE COOKIES AND HUGS FOR REVIEWERS!**


End file.
